fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Haar
Haar (ハール Hāru, Darahan in the German version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Biography Path of Radiance Prior to the events of the game, Haar was a member of Begnion's Holy Dracoknights, but later left with Shiharam as a result of being unable to tolerate the senate's corrupted ways. Despite being a particularly lazy individual, Haar is an exceptional fighter. He easily becomes Shiharam's second-in-command. Shiharam even comes to regard Haar as the son he never had, and thus he entrusts him with the task of looking after Jill, placing her in Haar's Wyvern division. In Chapter 20 of the game, when Shiharam is ordered to face off against Ike's forces, Haar is urged to retreat from the battlefield, owing to the fact that Shiharam realizes the relative futility of the conflict. Haar will later join Ike's army in Chapter 23 when Jill speaks to him. Over the course of the conversation, Haar informs her of his desire to exact revenge on Daein for being the direct cause of Shiharam's unneeded death. He then reveals his plan to get close to Petrine in order to slay her. Haar will then remain with Ike's forces throughout the remainder of the Mad King's War. Radiant Dawn After the end of The Mad King's War, Haar sets up a wyvern delivery company with Jill, flying across the continent as a cargo carrier. He later becomes involved in the broils of the Crimean rebellion when he accidentally stumbles upon the conflict between Elincia and several Begnion Dracoknights, whereupon Marcia pressures him into assisting them. Haar will later help Ike during the Laguz-Begnion War, and may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to face off against Ashera's forces. After the events of the game conclude, Haar will return to devoting himself to his cargo delivery service. Alternatively, if he shares an A-level Support with Jill, he will play an important role in helping the land of Daein prosper. Personality Haar assumes a rather calm and nonchalant attitude towards practically everything he does, and constantly has trouble staying awake. This may be observed throughout both games, where he can usually be found napping near his army's encampments. Furthermore, on several occasions, Haar is known to express a desire to sleep while participating in battles and marches. Despite these flaws of his, Haar still possesses a strong sense of honor and loyalty towards individuals whom he respects. This may be observed through his persistence to continue serving under Commander Shiharam's command, despite the fact that he is fighting for a hopeless cause. Haar's relationship with Jill is a rather complicated one. In a Base Conversation Ike shares with Haar, he is shown to comment that Jill is simply the daughter of his dead teacher and nothing more. Still, he does care for her and does not want to see her harmed in any way. This may be observed in one of the clashes between Micaiah and Ike's forces, where Haar is able to speak to Jill and convince her to join his side, all in order to ensure that she does not betray her morals. If Jill shares an A-ranked Support with Haar, her Radiant Dawn ending reveals that the pair will marry each other, albeit in a rather indirect manner. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 23: Have Jill speak to Haar in order to recruit him. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |60% |5% |60% |35% |15% |45% |15% |} Support Conversations *Jill *Makalov Overall Haar's stats, in the end, will end up very similar to Jill's, except in HP and Speed, where Haar will have more HP and Jill will have more speed. However, Haar joins with a B Rank in both Lances and Axes, and Haar has enough strength to wield the Brave Axe, his starting weapon, without any attack speed penalties. Ultimately, Jill needs to be trained a bit so she can recruit Haar, so the combination of them is not a bad strategy, as they cancel some of their weaknesses out. Both of them still suffer against magic users though, so keep that in mind when using them. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |△ | | | |◎ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |70% |5% |70% |30% |45% |65% |20% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains Promotion to Dragonlord *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'A Rank' *''' Stun Skill''' Overall As Haar is characterized with growths that are similar to that of a General's, he thus makes for a highly versatile tank and flying unit. He will be able to sustain physical attacks with hardly any scratches, with his relatively competent Speed protecting him from being double attacked by enemy units. Once promoted into a Dragonlord, Haar will become almost invincible in both inflicting and withstanding physical attacks. His only glaring weakness is that of his low Resistance, causing him to be particularly vulnerable to the attacks of magic-based units. This may serve as a hindrance to his usefulness in the Endgame chapters, where a vast majority of the enemies are magic-based. However, this can be reduced partially by giving him the nullify skill which will reduce the damage he receives from thunder magic. Conversations Path of Radiance Recruit Conversation Jill: Captain Haar? Haar: Greetings, Jill. So you're still alive, eh? Good to see. Jill: That's what I was going to say to you! You survived! I'm very pleased. Haar: General Shiharam left me in charge. I'm supposed to get our survivors and their families to Begnion. I can't die until that's done. Jill: Oh, I see... But then... Captain, why are you still in Daein? Haar: I...believe it or not, I'm a vindictive man. Revenge for the general is something I couldn't let go. Jill: Oh! But...that... Haar: Don't get the wrong idea. You're not the enemy I'm seeking. Jill: Huh? But... Haar: The ones responsible for general Shiharam's death, are the Daeins. I pretended to return to the fold so I could get close to General Petrine... I'm just waiting for my chance. But I think they may be on to me. My unit's a bunch of tough guys who serve as Petrine's watchdogs. Plus, I've been ordered to charge the Crimeans head-on. It's Daein's way of killing two birds with one stone. Jill: Don't do it! Come fight by our sides! If you're looking to kill Daeins, then we share the same goal! Haar: Jill...I, um... I don't trust Crimea anymore than I do Daein. I'm sick to death of serving countries. Jill: Captain... Haar: Still... I can't abandon the daughter of the man to whom I owe so much... Guess I'm changing sides again. Jil: Really? Oh, thank you, Captain! Haar: No, you've got backwards. Jill: Pardon? Haar: I'm a new recruit... So I'm under you. Thanks in advance, Captain. Jill: What? Don't be silly! Wait... Ah, Captain!!! Death Quote Radiant Dawn Recruit Conversation Marcia: Hey... Look who's here! It's Haar! Haar: ...Hello, Marcia. I see you're still flying about on that apple-eating hairbag... Marcia: And you're still asleep at the reins of that foul-smelling... Oh, crackers! I don't have time for your nonsense! Open that one good eye of yours and take a look around, will you? Those Begnion dracoknights have invaded Crimean skies! You've got to help us save the laguz they're trying to kidnap. Well, c'mon, Haar! Haar: Me? Why? I owe the queen a favor or two, but I'm not one of her soldiers. Marcia: You... You cad! Does having fought together in the Mad King's War mean nothing to you? Haar: Well, no, but... Look, I've got a delivery to make, and this cargo's really heavy. Sorry, Marcia. Maybe next time. Marcia: NEXT TIME?! You lizard-loving jerk! Would you really abandon us? What kind of man are you? Haar: The kind who lives to sleep another day. Well, good luck to you. See you around. Marcia: Stop! You have to stay and help! Uhm... OK, Haar, hear me out. You were an imperial dracoknight once, right? It's your job to fix this! They're your old comrades-- you have to keep them in line! Haar: Huh? You're not making a lick of sense, girl. Marcia: Why do I have to make sense? If Jill were in trouble, I bet you'd help her! Please, please, please! C'mon, Haar! You have to help us. You have to! Haar: ...Is it really all that bad? Marcia: Yes! They're a tough bunch! And I'm all alone... I don't think I can manage to protect Queen Elincia. Please say you'll help... If only for the safety of the queen... Haar: ...Oh, fine. I really don't have time for this... But I guess I can lend a hard. Marcia: Thank you so much! I take back all the mean things I was thinking about you earlier. Haar: That girl's nothing but trouble. Well, if we're going to do this, let's get it over with. Up and at'em, partner!. Recruiting Jill Jill: Sir Haar! Why are you fighting for these people?! Haar: Hey, you stole my question! Why are you fighting for the Daein army? Jill: There was a war to liberate Daein while you were gone. So I joined the army again. Haar: Well, it looks like you did a good job. Daein has been liberated. So why are you still with the army? Jill: I can't just leave! These people are my friends! Haar: Oh, stop it with the sentimental nonsense, Jill. In case you haven't noticed, you're fighting your friends, too. Jill: What about you, then? How did you end up in this fight? Haar: Well... Somehow, I got mixed up in putting down uprisings in Crimea. And then I ended up with the Laguz Alliance because...you know, being old friends with Ike and all that. Jill: What?! That is hardly a cause worth fighting for!! You're unbelievable! Haar: All right, enough debating. What do you want to do now? Do you want to fight me? Jill: Of course not! I could never... Haar: Then join me. Jill: Easy for you to say! Haar: You're full of doubt. How do you live like that all the time? Is that how your father wanted you to live? Afraid to trust your own instincts? Jill: But... Haar: Daein has no business in this war. You know that, right? Jill: But...what about my comrades? What about my friends? Haar: Is dying how you show loyalty? If you're really their friend, then fight alongside us! Maybe that will get them to think about what they're doing. Jill: Oh, Captain... Haar: Come with me, Jill. We both know that we should follow our hearts, even if it makes us traitors. We know that better than anyone. For the sake of your father, live your life without shame. Jill: Y-you're right, Captain Haar! I've been so foolish. Just as before. I would be proud to serve with you. And...Captain Haar? Thank you. Thank you so much... Haar vs. Lekain Haar: Why is it that authority figures are always so unwilling to let go of their power? The world could flip upside down and you'd be trying to boss around gravity. Lekain: You clearly know nothing of me, lout! To oppose me is to oppose the goddess Ashera herself! Haar: That's strange... I always thought that role was filled by the apostle. But who can keep up these days? So you're defending the goddess... but will she do the same for you? Haar vs. Hetzel Hetzel: Wait... I remember you... You were one of the dracoknights that fled to Daein, defying the senators... You opposed the almighty Begnion and the word of the goddess... Why? Why would you defy such power? Haar: You could live another lifetime, and you'd still never understand. Haar vs. Levail Levail: Captain Haar! You are still alive! Haar: What happened that you didn't expect me to survive? Levail: Um... Nothing, I suppose. It's just that it's been a while since you left Begnion. Haar: Yeah. Twenty years ago, wasn't it? Levail: I was still very young at the time. You had just been dubbed a knight. Oh, it brings back such memories... The bravery of the dracoknights, especially the Fizzart Platoon. It was legendary among the soldiers. But then you suddenly defected to Daein. Haar: I got sick of taking orders from corrupt senators, so I ditched the country with General Shiharam. Levail: I joined the army after I came of age. But it was different after you all left. It was as if you took its spirit with you. The only exception was General Zelgius, the general of Duke Persis's army. Haar: I see. Is that why you're under his command? Levail: Yes. He is the last true knight. I will die for him. Haar: Yes, Levail. You will. Levail: How I dreamed of fighting a proper foe! I am honoured, Sir Haar! Have at you! Haar vs. Sephiran Haar: We never spent much time together when I was in Begnion. But, Sephiran... I think I know you pretty well. Sephiran: I haven't forgotten you, Haar. Shiharam's hotshot young protege. You were both exemplary soldiers. Your defection from the Begnion dracoknights was a huge loss. Haar: Hmmm... Sort of like the huge loss when the senators managed to defeat all those great changes you proposed? Sephiran:... Haar: I suppose if any of those changes had happened, we wouldn't be here now. Am I wrong? Sephiran: An interesting question... I'm honestly not sure, but that's all I can say about that. Haar: Too bad. For you, and for me. Death Quotes Epilogue Path of Radiance "I'm just glad that it's finally over. Maybe now, I can get some sleep. Yaaawwwnn... Zzzzzzz..." Radiant Dawn *'Black Tempest' (黒疾風 Kuro Shippū) Though unparallelled in strength as a dracoknight, Haar never fought again. Rather, he carried cargo in Talrega. Etymology The name "Haar" means mountain in Hebrew. It could also refer to hair in German and Dutch. In Scottish English, it also refers to a coastal fog. Gallery File:Haar.jpg|Artwork of Haar from Path of Radiance. File:haar_PoR.png|Haar's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Haar_RD.png|Haar's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Wyvern Lord (Haar).png|Haar's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Haar).png|Haar's battle model as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:Dragonlord.PNG|Haar's battle model as a Dragonlord in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc